


dorky husband of mine

by enablelove



Series: Pure Husbands [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick sends David a note.





	dorky husband of mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll link the article that inspired this at the end of the series. Essentially a series of fics of my OTP's being super cute and adorable. This will range in pairings, I'm betting, so just read carefully!

“David, you have some mail,” Ray says, walking through the door of Rose Apothecary and handing David a FedEx envelope.

“Uh, thanks, I guess? Ray, why in the world do you have my mail?” David asks, not sure what’s going on because last he checked, Ray Butani was not the mailman. 

“Oh, Joe was sick today and he asked if I could help out. I can’t let our mail go undelivered! Plus, I get to pass out my business cards,” Ray says, tossing David a wink.

Of course. David is not at all surprised to hear that Schitt’s Creek apparently only has one mail person and that Ray would definitely be up for the job because it’s a source of free advertising. 

Ray has at least 9 business cards laid out on the counter for David and smiles up at him expectantly.

“I’ll get right on putting these up, thanks,” David says, sweeping the cards into a pile and as soon as Ray leaves, he knows they’ll be a pile in the trashcan. What Ray doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

There’s a lull in the store as it’s early afternoon so people are done with lunch and it’s not quitting time yet. Patrick isn’t around to help distract and entertain him so David has been doing inventory. Ugh. It’s not that he doesn’t like inventory, he loves his store and seeing the products. It’s just so boring without his husband to help him out. 

The thought of Patrick being his husband still brings a smile instantly to his face. The marriage was only a few weeks ago and David hopes the shiny newness of the title never wears off. Patrick is off at some seminar in Elm Oaks, which what kind of town name is that, and won’t be home for another two days.

David sighs heavily before getting the heavy silver letter opener and carefully slitting the envelope open. Inside lies a note from a notepad entitled **The Acorn Inn at Elm Oaks** and Patrick’s scrawl below the header.

I love you!  
-Patrick!  
Your husband :)

David shakes his head at the absurdity. There’s so many things he should think are incorrect (the sending of a FedEx express envelope, the many exclamation points, the emoticon, and the title of husband to start with) but he can only feel sheer fondness at his husband’s goofiness. He knew what he was getting into and the note did help alleviate the moroseness overwhelming David. He knows they’re codependent, but clearly Patrick is feeling it too, so David has no shame. He looks down at his phone and sees that Patrick is probably in a session right now so he takes a picture of the note and sends it to Patrick with the caption, _I love you too, dorky husband of mine._

David already knows that it’s going to be framed and put up somewhere and every time he and Patrick see it in the future, it’ll be a source of contentment and delight.


End file.
